Smash Academy: Freshman Year
by The Jazu-chan
Summary: Three questions Tara Kelsey has had on her mind: How was she accepted into this school? Can she manage to fit in? And why is Master Hand so creepy?
1. New School, New Life

**Smash Academy: Freshman Year**

**Three questions Tara Kelsey has had on her mind: How was she accepted into this school? Can she manage to fit in? And why is Master Hand so...melancholy?**

**A/N: Hello everybody! This is my first fanfiction ever! Yay! After many bouts of writer's block and pen-biting, I (finally) thought of while I was playing with my niece and decided to put it into action. Hope it gets good reviews...^_^;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SSB, SSBM, or SSBB. They all belong to Nintendo, along with Smashville, which is a part of the Animal Crossing universe. I do not own Snake or Sonic because they belong to Konami and SEGA. Smash Academy and the OCs, however, I do own and are a part of my limited imagination.**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One:**

**New School, New Life**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Tara looked up the enormous building and gulped. Today was her first day at the prestigous Smash Academy and she was having second thoughts about it. How she goit an acceptance letter was beyond her reasoning. Sure, she was exceptionally smart and whatnot, including her being the best pole-vaulter in her old school but often thought of herself as an okay student. There was no way they'd sent her a letter, though her name was right there on the front of the envelope in elegant blue ink. Maybe it was somebody else named Tara; there were at least seven Taras in Smashville. But the name Tara Kelsey was enough proof that it was her name on the envelope and not someone else's.

At first she seemed reluctant about going but when her parents got wind of the letter and confronted her about it. Like she expected, they were thrilled that their little girl was going to attend Smash Academy in the fall. "But what if I don't make any friends?" she asked them. "What if I end up as the school dork?"

"Don't worry hon," her father said. "There's a reason you got accepted there and it's your mighty brain power." Tara scoffed in her head. Brain power. Right.

"I'm sure you'll make lots of friends within the first month or two," her mother consoled. "You're only about five hours away from us. We'll be sure to write you as much as possible." Tara gulped. Last thing she needed was her parents writing her goofy love letters to her. Not that she didn't mind but in a private school full of strangers anything could happen to her mail. _And my dignity._

"Okay," Tara said. And now she was staring at the giant wooden doors of the school, wondering if now would be a good time to ditch and run out of the place. Thinking that it would be a bad impression to escape, she took a deep breath and pushed the doors open and walked inside. She gasped. Just about every person there--staff included--were wearing a uniform of some kind. She noticed a few people in green uniforms and automatically knew that they were freshmen because she was wearing the same green uniform as them. As she looked around she saw some older kids in either black, purple, or green. The staff were wearing a rust color uniform that looked almost similar to that of the students. Sunlight beamed in through the large windows on the wall just opposite her.

As she walked on she noticed a group of students gathered around a bulletin board that was encased in glass and held long lists of what looked like names and classes. Tara was all too familiar to this. Back in her old school, Smashville Prep, they often sorted students by their year and all students of one class were in those classes depending on what they chose to take for the school year.Here, the lists were assigned by either subject or last name which, to Tara, was much easier. She managed to squeeze her way through the throng of people to look for her name and immediately found it within seconds. It read:

_Tara Kelsey, 1, Homeroom: Mr. Tabuu._

The redhead paused for a minute and then reached to put on her glasses to be sure that her eyes wern't playing tricks on her. Sure enough, her homeroom teacher's name was and she laughed. There's no way his last name could be _Tabuu_. It sounded dangerous, like he broke out of some kind of prison. Or maybe he was a strict teacher. Whatever the case, she'd face it alone.

Just as she freed herself from the group, something tripped her and she felt herself fall towards the floor. Acting by instinct she managed to break her fall with her hand, and felt a small pinching sensation at the base of her wrist. _Ah, great!_, she thought bitterly. _First day of school and I've already sprained my wrist. How could it possibly get any worse?_ She motioned to stand on her own but ended up falling on her butt and hitting the hand that was already throbbing. Perfect.

"Need any help?" somebody asked. Tara looked up to see a male--or was the person a female?--standing over her, arms laden with heavy books. The person had sapphire-blue hair that ran to the base of their neck with matching blue eyes. A gold tiara with a blue gem sparkled in the early morning rays through the large windows. She also noticed that he was wearing a blue uniform, which signaled to her that he was ahead of her by how many every years. A look of worry crossed his/her face. Tara stared at this person for a moment before he spoke again.

"Hello? Are you okay?" Tara shook her red hair out of her eys and blinked a few times. "Y-yeah," she managed to get out. "I think I tripped over something and ended up probably spraining my wrist too."

"Really?" the boy asked and took the hand that was now throbbing. He reached into his pockets and took out a tan colored bandage, which he wrapped carefully around her wrist then fastened it with a piece of adhesive tape before kissing it as if she were royalty of some kind. Tara blushed slightly as he did this and managed to get up off the ground and onto her feet. She swayed and the boy was holding onto her shoulders. "T-thanks," she stuttered. He was kind of cute when she got a better look at his face. She couldn't help notice that his eyes sparkled brightly when the sun shone in them. "Um, what is the tiara on your head for?"

"Oh this?" he motioned to the tiara. "It's my sister's. She gave it to me when I became an exile in my kingdom to remember her by." Tara giggled at this. His sister's tiara made him look more feminine than Tara's older brother, who was currently studying abroad in England. "It accentuates your looks," she suddenly blurted out, then covered her mouth at her outburst, hoping that it didn't offend the boy. Instead he smiled at her and patted her on the head as if she were a puppy. She felt her face get hot as he did this. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong...."

"No, it's okay," he stopped rubbing her hair and smiled even more at her. "I get it all the time so I'm used to it by now." He cleared his throat and decided to change subject. "So, you're new here?"

"Wha--oh yeah! I am," Tara gathered herself together. "My homeroom teacher is Mr. Tabuu, whoever he is. The name doesn't sound pleasant."

"Mr. Tabuu. Oh, he's a nice guy most of the time, when he's not mad or having a hangover. I had him for homeroom my freshman year. Guy had a hangover just about every other day. But you don't get him mad, whatever you do. I can't explain what happens because he never had any trouble out of my class that year. Heard he gives you detention for a week." The boy sighed. "I never got your name, by the way. What is it?"

Tara blushed at the mention of her name. _Please don't let me make a fool of myself in front of him_, she thought to herself. "Tara Kelsey. Freshman." _Well, that was easy. No screw-ups yet._ "What about yours?"

The boy was about to answer when a group of older boys walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The tallest had scraggly dark blue hair that looked like it hadn't been touched at all. He wore a dark purple uniform with a red belt over his shirt, along with dark brown fingerless gloves on his hands. The second person behind him also wore a dark purple uniform but this time he had a black headband tied around his forehead. He looked slightly older than the blue-haired teen in front of him, dark brown hair that looked a little better than said teen's, but still messy nonetheless. A cigarette was intertwined with his fingers, smoking. The smell made Tara cough from her position. Then the blue-haired boy spoke.

"Hey Princess, who's the newbie?" he asked in a bored tone. Said "princess" turned around to face the older bluenette with an annoyed face and said to him, "Ike, I've told you not to call me that." The boy named Ike smirked and added, "You never said to not call you that in public. Besides, you wouldn't want the whole school knowing about your precious kingdom, do you?"

The young boy pretended to look horrified as he said, "Oh my goodness, he'll tell the whole school about Altea. They'll kick me out!" He laughed then sighed. "The school already knows, and they don't blame me for what happened. I mean, how do you expect to stay royalty when your father gets killed and your sister is kidnapped by your worst enemy? Never thought of that before, have you?"

Tara looked puzzled. Altea, exile, kingdom? Was this person some kind of prince or king of the type? "Who's Altea?" she decided to ask. The brown-haird teen answered for her. "Altea is the kingdom this guy's from. He was apparently forced into exile when the neighboring country decided to take over." She turned to the three teens and asked, "Who are you people?"

"My name is Solid Snake, but you address me as Snake," the brunette said, inhaling from the cigarette and flicking it aside. A nearby teacher shouted, "No smoking in the school!" Snake shrugged it off and yelled back "It's before hours!" He chuckled and pointed to his comrade. "This one over here is Ike from the country of Tellius. He's a mercenary who took over from his father when he got killed by the Dark Knight or whatever."

"My father was killed by the Black Knight," Ike hissed at him, "and I suggest you don't bring that up again unless you want me to kill you."

"May I remind you that I was once a mercenary myself," Snake glared at him. The youngest of the three ignored them and turned to Tara. "My name is Prince Marth Lowell of Altea, at your service." He did a short bow for her and Tara noticed how his bangs fell in front of his eyes and then back into place when he straightened back up as a bell rang. All around them, students began rushing to their classes, trying to get last minute conversations squeezed in. Tara took the opportunity to ask "Where's this Tabuu guy's room anyway?!"

Ike turned to her and pointed towards the set of stairs that students were climbing up and coming down off of. "Take those stairs and as soon as your get to the top, take a left and go straight down. It's Room 210, you can't miss it; the door ha a pair of holographic wings on it that change color when you move. Now get going, kid."

"Thanks!" she yelled as she ran towards said staircase. Marth watched her until she vanished into the crowd then Ike grabbed him by the arm. "Come on Princess," the mercenary said. "We'll be late if you keep holding back."

Snake grunted and extinguished yet another cigarette. Meanwhile, a certain red-haired freshman was scrambling to get to her class.

**A/N: Oh my. It took me seven days to complete this chapter. I didn't even do a rough draft! Hahahaha! ^_O; I hope it gets reviews. I might make a new chapter, depending on my mood and if I'm not at school helping out.**

**If there is a next chapter, I've made Lucas, Ness, Nana, Popo, and Sonic all freshmen because they all look around the same age. Except Sonic. He looks around 14-ish. The animal characters like Pikachu and Fox, etc. will be human and in their teens. **

**~~~Kampai!**


	2. Homeroom and Roy

**A/N: Hooray! I've finally gotten ideas for chapter 2, haha! Now, if only my imagination were that openly vivid.**

**I do not own Super Smash Brothers, Snake or Sonic. I do, however, own SSBB for the Wii...and that's all.**

**Summary: In which a crazy person is tranquilized and Roy makes his first appearance.**

**Chapter 2**

**Homeroom and Roy**

Tara sat down at an empty desk in the back of the rather small classroom and sighed a breath of relief. _That was a close one_, she thought to herself. When she made it upstairs she had to ask for directions again, as a result of her ability to forget even the simplest things, which kept her wondering how she managed to get in this school, let alone get an acceptance letter. Maybe it was some kind of cruel joke the gods liked to play on her. She shook her fiery tresses out of her eyes and stared out the window.

Out of the many questions buzzing in her mind, the one that bothered her the most was her outward appearance. Sure, her red hair and emerald green eyes often made people take her more seriously than those of her age group, but in reality she was nothing more than a normal sixteen-year-old girl stuck inside a thirteen-year-old-look-alike's body.

She looked around the semi-empty room and stared out the windows. There was a magnificent view of a building just to the west of the window. Luckily for her, she was sitting right next to the window and caught sight of a group of what looked like older students walking towards the buildings. In reality, they were actually some of the staff aides carrying bags toward those buildings. Must be a storage room.

Eventually, the classroom began to fill up slowly but surely. Tara took this as an opportunity to pull out a sketchbook and finish on a drawing she had started on three weeks ago. She couldn't help but wonder why nothing came to her mind when she stopped a minute later due to a shadow lingering over her shoulder.

"That your drawing?" a voice spoke. The girl turned to find an electric blonde boy sitting in the desk next to her, obviously peering at her sketchbook. Tara slowly nodded her head. "Yeah," she said slowly. "Why?"

"I like it," he said with admiration. He lifted his head and revealed his equally yellow eyes and smiled at her. "You have a thing for drawing, I presume?"

"Uh huh," she mused. Then looked at him. "You look familiar. Don't I know you from somewhere?" The boy cocked his head to the side and let his eyes wander for a second before saying, "Yeah, I've seen you before. It was a week before school started. You were in that Build-A-Bear Workshop in the shopping district of town!"

Tara suddenly slammed the point of her ink pen into the electric blonde's desk and glared at him. He jumped back and ended up falling out the opposite end of the chair, only to be yanked up by the collar by said redhead. "Never...say...that...again...in...public," she growled. "You never saw me there, got it?!"

"Sure!" the blonde forced a straining smile on his face as he pleaded for forgiveness. "Just let me go please! I can't...breathe!" She let go of the collar after a minute and sat back down in her chair and sighed. "Please don't mention that," she said to herself. "I don't want anyone to know that I'm a girly-girl by nature, despite the way I look." She must have said this aloud because then the boy said, "What's wrong with that, hun?"

"The name's Kelsey. Tara Kelsey." She picked up the pen from inside the desk and went back to drawing. "And I'd rather know your name before I start telling you about it."

"Okay...," the blonde stated. "My name is Pikachu, but everyone calls me Pika P," he said. Tara laughed. What kind of name was that, let alone Pika P? "So are you gonna explain your fear of stuffed animals?"

"I don't have a fear," she said. "It's just that all of Smashville thinks that I've gotten depressed since that day three years ago, even though it's not true. Just an assumption."

"Three years ago?" Pikachu wondered. "What happened?" The bell rang just as Tara opened her mouth and through the wall* came a male of at least twenty-six bearing black hair that was slightly messed up, a wrinkled uniform and a tall stack of papers, one or two falling every time he moved. Rings circled his eyes and he had a twitch to him as if he just drank a whole pot of coffee not an hour ago.

"HELLOKIDDIES!" he said loudly. The whole room was silent as he went to the blackboard at the front of the room and wrote what looked like scribbles all over it then decided to take a little sniff of the chalk in his hands, exhaling deeply with a goofy smile on his face. Tara grunted inaudibly in her seat and stifled a laugh. What was this person, crazy?

"Who are you and where's our homeroom teacher?" a student from the back asked. Said "madman" giggled and spewed out an endless sentence of words jumbled together.

"'llbeyourhomeroomteacherfortodaybecausethatirresponsiblepersonnamedTabuudecidedtogetdrunklastnightandisnowsufferingfromamassivehangoverfromittheiditheshouldn'thavebeendrinkingbecauseheknewthathehadtoteachyouguystodayandgiveyouthewhole'welcometoSmashAcademy'tutorialtodaybuthe'snotheresoIguessI'llbeyouguys'teachertoday!Anyquestons?"** Nobody in the room spoke. It was obvious that they were trying to comprehend what "Mr. Crazy" was saying the whole time but no one succeeded. Then a small brunette with a red hat bearing the 'Nintendo' logo next to Tara spoke. "Why do they call you Mr. Crazy?" Mr. Crazy turned to him and laughed. "BecauseIalwaysdrinklotsandlotsofcoffeeandOMIIGODT'SACHICKEN!"

Everybody stared as Mr. Crazy started swatting at nothing in the air and yelling about how the Giant Chicken was out to kill him and eventually crashed into the blackboard in front of him, earning a few snickers and a full laugh to some of the students. Tara groaned and dropped her head on the desk. "Why do I always end up in the crazy teacher's classes?"

"Is everything okay in–oh for goodness sake's! Crazy!" Everybody looked up to see a male who looked identical to Mr. Crazy enter the room through the gaping hole in the wall and groan at his look alike. His hair, unlike Crazy's, was neat and pulled back into a tiny ponytail at the base of his neck. A stack of books and envelopes was gathered neatly under his right arm and a black coffee mug bearing the school's logo (which happened to be the logo for Super Smash Brothers) in his left hand. He stopped and sighed at the mess that Crazy Hand left on the floor.

"Hey Bro!" Crazy suddenly stood up and attempted to straighten out his uniform. "What'shappening?!"

"You are," the older man said. "What's all this mess?"

"Iwastryintotgettoknowtheclasswhenallofasuddenthegiantchickencameandattackedmeinthinair!" he stammered, then gasped. "NOIT'SBACKANDIT'SGOINGTOKILLM—!". He was cut off by his older brother tranquilizing him in the neck and fell limp across the desk in front of him. The elder placed the darts under the desk and turned to face the class.

"Hey! Who are you and what happened to Mr. Tabuu?" Tara asked. "The lunatic started talking about him some before he started going crazy."

"My name," the man said smoothly."is Mr. Hand. No first name, it's just Mr. Hand. Now, Mr. Tabuu, unfortunately, is suffering from a massive headache right now. But I blame him because I told him that he had a class to introduce to the school and now he's at home complaining about the hangover. So, any questions?"

Everybody gave murmurs of approval at this new teacher. Tara smiled to herself. The guy was pretty good-looking but remembered that he was at least fourteen years older than she was. Still, he did have sort of a....strange aura about him. She couldn't help herself when she suddenly blurted out "How old are you?" in front of the whole class then realized that it was too late to take back the question. Instead, he smiled warmly at her and proudly said "I am twenty-eight years young and to answer the questions of those of you girls staring at me like a god of some sort, I am happily single. Unfortunately, I'm too old for all of you and I'd rather treat you all as a father. That, and underneath this 'nice guy' exterior is a maniac whose dreams are to take over this school and one day become the official mayor of Smashville."

Everyone in the class chuckled at the joke and Tara felt a slight pang of disappointment at the statement. Oh, how her parents would have a ball if they found out that one of her teachers was charmingly handsome and that their precious Tara was being brainwashed by him. _Not gonna happen anytime soon_, she told herself. Mr. Crazy hushed the class with a wave of his hand and dropped the envelopes on the desk and faced the class.

"Now," he said. "Let's get started."

____________________________________________

The class ended rather quickly, despite the fact that it was about an hour long. Everyone had introduced themselves in some way or another and Tara started to think that luck was on her side. For starters, she was assigned in a group project with Pikachu, the Nintendo Hat Kid named Diddy Kong, Lucas, who looked like he hadn't gotten rid of some of his baby fat, and his friend Ness, who was the opposite of Lucas: brave, outgoing, and adventurous. And second, she was able to meet up with the feminine prince Marth Lowell, who laughed at what happened in her class.

"Well, Crazy Hand is always like that, so you'll probably get used to him within a month or so," he said. "Master Hand is his older brother and more mature than him in a lot of ways, even though he has his share of hangovers with Mr. Tabuu."

"Really?" Tara asked as the pair, accompanied by Ike and Snake, walked along Hall Ten to their first block class. "How so? He doesn't look like it."

"When he goes out for a night on the town, he often finds himself drinking about a whole bottle of wine, despite his promises to not drink on a school night. Luckily, this doesn't happen 24/7, unlike another teacher we all know," Marth scoffed. "I'm surprised Tabuu hasn't been fired yet because of his drinking problem."

"Why hasn't he been?"

"He kept the job because he promised Master Hand that he would go to his A.A.*** classes every weekend," Snake explained. Another cigarette was lit in his hand. "But besides the drinking problem, he's a kick-ass Chemistry I teacher. Personally, I think he's the best science teacher I've ever had in my life." He flicked the ashes of his cigarette into a trash can, unaware of the small fire that it had started. A nearby teacher who witnessed it strode up to him and demanded, "Snake, either save the cigars for lunch and after school or get detention. I won't tell you again!"

Snake grunted and stomped on the cigar until it was smoking. "God, she's a pest. But boy is she hot."

"The lady who was just fussing at him," Marth said to Tara, who was looking at a portly plumber extinguish the trash fire with a pumping device. "That was Ms. Aran, the assistant principal of S.A. She's a good-natured person and all, but I'll give you an early warning."

"You piss her off and you might as well find a tombstone, write your will and bury yourself alive," Ike chided in. "She used to be a bounty hunter, so she's deadly when mad. But she is hot, like Snake stated earlier."

Marth turned to her. "This is all somewhat normal," he said. "But you might want to keep an eye on Master Hand once he gets used to the freshman class. There was a rumor going around here a year ago that he liked to be a closet pervert and give out freebies to the females in any of his classes. Unfortunately this was proved false when Mr. Dork had walked in the class one day and was doing a remake of _Romeo and Juliet_ to a girl in our class. But he does slip up sometimes and forgets that he's in a school."

"Yeah, like Butterfly Man," Snake added.

"The only reason you think he's kick ass is because he lets us use chemicals in the labs," Ike pointed out. "Otherwise, you think he's an ass."

"Don't make me start on you about that thing you did last year involving Mr. Tabuu's whiskey stash and the book of matches that you had on you all last year," Snake growled.

"I'm a mercenary!" Ike said. "I could kill you in a second."

"So am I," Snake retorted back. "But I have C4!"

"I can handle my sword with only one hand!"

"My box is more useful than that toy sword of yours!"

Tara turned away from the bickering of the two mercenaries and turned to Marth. "This happens every day," he said. "But despite that, they are a tag team when it comes to Gym class. That, and everybody knows not to take them lightly." At that moment a redheaded boy walked up to the blue prince and placed his arm around his shoulder. "Marth-kun! How's my "twin" doing?"

"Huh?" Tara said. "Who're you and why'd you call Marth '-kun'?" The prince spoke up before the look-alike could answer. "Tara, this is my "twin" Roy. Roy, this is Tara Kelsey, one of the new students here."

Roy held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, cutie," he said. "Hope we can get together soon!"

"We just met," Tara stated plainly. "I don't even know you. So you and Marth are twins?"

"Yeah!" Roy exclaimed. "Take a look at us!"

She looked at them. Unlike Marth, Roy had orange-ish hair that was almost in the same style of Ike's only it was much neater. A blue headband rested on his forehead. Blue-grey eyes lit up his face as the embraced her and sniffed her hair. She noticed this and pulled away from him. "Stop sniffing my hair, please?" she said. "I don't know you that well yet."

"Sorry," he said. "But it smells of strawberry kiwi. Or is it watermelon?"

"Cucumber melon," Marth said. Both Roy and Tara looked at him. "How did you know that?" she asked slowly.

"I got a whiff of it when I was walking down the hall just now," he stated. "You should mix that with some coconut lime verbena and then you'll be smelling good."

Tara laughed. Marth sure knew his shampoos. "So, which dorms to we sleep in?"

"Same building as everyone else. It's on the west side of the school. Freshmen dorms are on the first floor, sophomore second, junior third, and seniors fourth. The staff quarters are on the sixth floor. But the room assignments are girl-girl, boy-boy. To keep from bad stuff from happening, but they do it anyway in the locker rooms and the gardens after hours," Roy explained. "But you do make some awesome roommates."

Tara turned to him. "How do you know all this, and you're a freshman yourself?" The redhead blushed. "I, uh, got held back a year so I'm a freshman again. I should be a sophomore, but Principal Ganondork insisted that I stay back because of my "lack of potential"."

"He's not that bright," Marth said. "He nearly blew up the cafeteria last year because he forgot to take the aluminum foil wrapping off of his Pop-Tart during breakfast and thought that it would do the same thing like an oven."

"I was hungry at the time," Roy protested.

"You don't let hunger control your insignificant mind."

"We should go," Tara said quickly before it turned into a fight. Looking over she saw Snake trying to beat Ike with a cardboard box, while the blue-haired mercenary kept trying to choke his "opponent." "I don't want this to turn out like those two idiots over there."

The prince and his twin looked at each other. "You're right. Besides, we're not as bad as those two put together." Marth linked his arm within hers while Roy wrapped his around her waist."

"Roy, you're too low," she said.

"Sorry."

**A/N: And there goes the end of Chapter 2. It ended a little off topic but that's just me.**

**A few Keynotes:**

***Crazy's entrance through the wall: I don't know what I was thinking at the time. Either he was having a caffeine rush or was just his usual insanity**

****It was decided that I would have him on a caffeine rush because of the words mashed together in one gigantic sentence.**

****I think making Tabuu take A.A. classes every weekend was going a little too far, but that's up to the readers to decide.**

**I have absolutely no idea what Roy looks like, so I kind of used my imagination. If someone can describe him I'd appreciate it. R&R, please!**


End file.
